1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a slim structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As functions of the mobile terminal become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a user interface (UI) for allowing a user to search for or select a function in easy and convenient manners may be included.
In addition, a more enhanced method implemented using hardware may be considered. Such structural enhanced method includes a structural change and improvement for providing a slimmer mobile terminal. In addition, a new structure for implementing a slim mobile terminal may be implemented by simplifying coupling of components.